


Bottled Up Feelings

by Majutsushi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Updates every other day, cause there arent enough of those, not enough fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majutsushi/pseuds/Majutsushi
Summary: John has always considered himself straight. After all, he grew up in a homophobic family. He's never minded it in others, though. But now, Alexander Hamilton seems to be pushing the boundaries of "no homo" with him without even doing anything romantic with him. Feelings begin to form.Or, ya know, a college AU.





	

John could hardly wait to open his letter from his university. The letter would tell him who he would be sharing a dorm with. He hoped it to be with Alexander Hamilton. Why does he want to be put with Alexander Hamilton? He wondered that himself. The man is always tapping away at a computer, or scribbling something in a notebook. Writing in some way.

As he tore his letter open, it's like his silent wish was heard by whoever decides these things. They must hate him.

On the paper, he read the name. The terrible long name.

_Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette_

_Sure,_ the Frenchman wasn't terrible. He was actually quite enjoyable. Compared to Alexander, though? He sighed.  _Stop comparing your friends,_ he told himself.

John inmediatly took out his phone and started texting on his phone.

 

**Group Chat: Alex Ham + 9 others**

**John:** I just got my letter! Hello, my french roomie!

 **Alex:** Lucky. I got Aaron. He's terribly boring.

 **Aaron:** Lucky. I got Alexander. He's terribly terrible.

 **Herc:** i got J Mads lol.

 **Laffff:** Hey roomie!!!

 

John put his phone in his pocket and took a look at the letter. He would be leaving in exactly one month.

 

**One Month and One Day Later**

John had pretty much settled into his dorm. He hasn't brought much with him anyway. Lafayette was still unpacking though.

John eventually got bored of chatting with the frenchman and walked into the kitchen, the tile cold on his socks. He opened the tiny refrigerator, knowing what to expect. Nothing except a gallon of milk he had bought earlier, along with some cereal.

He sighed and pulled the milk out of the fridge and placed it on the table. He got a bowl and the cereal and fixed himself a bowl.

As he ate, he stared at the cereal box, the bright colors and the odd mascot on it.  _How can this be even a little bit healty?_ He joked to himself.

Once he finished eating, he put the bowl and spoon into the sink, promising himself to clean them later. He yawned and pulled out his phone to several messages.

 

**Group Chat: Alex Ham, Herc, Laffff**

**Alex:** Yo guys let's hang tomorrow

 **Laffff:** I'm down. It'll set me pack on my unpacking though >:(

 **Herc:** sounds good. What time?

 **Alex:** 4 pm sound good?

 **Herc:** and where?

 **Alex:** My dorm. maybe we can scare burr away.

 **Laffff:** I'd love to see that. 

 **John:** Leaving me out of this, it seems :,(

 **John:** In all honesty though, sounds like a plan.

 **John** **:** ok,, until then

 **John:** except laf tho, I see laf rn

 

John put his phone down with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the errors. I will fix them before uploading the next chapter.


End file.
